true blood
by tangune
Summary: kaname and Yuki are trying to live a normal ife as human being with out people knowing they are royal
1. Chapter 1

Cross Accademy.

Yuuki awoke and got dressed into her school uniform she was headed her class she bumped into her child hood friend zero they wer 2 minutes late yuuki sat next to her child hood friend zero. come on why the long face? suddenly the teacher came in and gave out the daily quiz.  
after class was over zero and yuuki ran over to the night class gates. they wer surounded by screaming teenagers suddenly the gates opened and yuuki was walked all over and kaname walked over and gave yuuki a hand up oh thank you kaname! the other students just walked away as the two went ther own ways.  
zero came and got yuuki hey your dad wants to speak to us. hi dad as she walked into the office oh great you are here! we have a new student she will be in your class her name is lee,

there stood a girl with strawberry blond hair and brown eyes and she was in her school uniform hi im lee, I just arrived. oh im yuuki and this is zero we will show you around but first lets show you to your dorm they took lee to her dorm she had a private room, the next day lee followed zero and yuuki to class, hi guys this is lee she is new i am just showing her around, class was over before you knew it oh gosh i forgot you have stay by the side while me and zero keep the fan girls away! away from who? the night class is about to come out yelled a boy suddenly the gates opened and a huge glow came from them. a tall brown hair boy named Kaname stopped and gave yuuki a hugg all the girls went wild. may i hold your books sir Kaname? yes thank you Ruka. he can do things for himself he is not a child yelled lee! suddenly yuuki ran up to Kaname and bowed to him im sorry she is new and she doesn't know who you are , keep her away she is not one of us! yes lord kaname what was that about? keep her away was kanames last words as he walked away. um are they seniors in the highschool? um not really. see they come from rich families and they get to go and get tutoured in private at night,  
oh so we have a bunch of snotty rich kids running around hey quit lee those people are my friends! yelled yuuki gosh you dont have to get so mad! well its time for you to go to your room its past your curfew.  
me and zero have patrol, ok se you tomorrow um i wounder whats up with that new girl she is nosie and rude oh gosh i have to go see kaname! knock oh hello lady yuuki oh its you aido, oh nice to see you to. said aido, is kaname here? yes he has been waiting for you to arrive thank you as she hugged him, yuuki ran upstairs to kanames room and told him sorry for earlier i ment it yuuki stay away from her she is no good she must not find out about the school secret!  
lee was wlking to her dorm when she saw yuuki leaving the night class dorm um i wounder what she was doing in there?  
hi yuuki! but yuuki just ignored her and went the other way. as yuuki walked she started thinking about what kaname said, should i realy listen to kaname? then she saw a black cat aw hello kitty cat you are so cute! as yuuki walked towards her dorm she saw zero coming back hi zero! oh hi so how are you? i gues could be better just as she started to walk away zero grabbed her arm she see,s his eyes and he nibbles on her neck she is pinned to the wall ah zero you should just ask next time and i will give you my blood as she put a band aid on her neck i will only give you and kaname my blood as she walked off to her room good nite.  
the next day lee kept on fallowing yuuki well it ws night fall and lee saw yuuki walking over to the night class dorm i wounder why she is going ther?  
as lee walked in and she felt like she was in a palace,  
everything was perfect then she saw yuuki going upstairs lee went upstairs and saw what looked like a party she stayed hidden but watched and studdied with curriousity um there is so much more to this school than meets the eye. adioh a very tall boy with blue eyes walked up to kaname and told him they had company. a very important man came through the door down stairs he had brown eyes and blond hair and walked with a cane and wore a trech coat hello sir its nice to see you! um my dad wants to thank you for your donation towards the school you welcome. you look familiar said the man , oh here is kaname oh thank you yuuki,  
yuui we have unwelcome company! oh where? as yuuki looked but saw only the night class kaname pulled her aside and there was lee walking around the building and peeking at kaname ,  
hey you what are you doing here? said kaname and yuuki well i saw you come here so i followed you.  
oh get her out of my sight yelled kaname! calm down we dont need a fight . oh am i intrupting anything? aske aidos uncle oh no said yuuki.

oh ms yuuki is it tru that you and kaname are married? oh i gues the word got around quick in the vamp world as yuuki was pulled away from lee,  
oh dont worry he is my uncle, and one of the richest men around , he came to donate money to the school.  
i guess thats a good thing lee said come on let me walk you out said aido , as he gave her one of his famous smiles, he shut the door and turned to kaname man that girl is nosie!  
thank you very much for your donation to the school it was my pleasure as the man walked out of the house,  
while back in the night class yuuki i will tell the principal that you will be staying the night ok um i gues its ok but where can i stay? in my room silly just like when we wer kids said kaname.  
well kaname an yuuki slept in the same bed yuuki awoke early to go to her class yori saw her coming out of the moon dorm,s oh wounder what she was doing there?  
well yuuki sat in between zero and yori in class that day and she could feel every one staring at her for some reason but she had no idea why um guys do i have sign on my back thats says kick me um no you are perfectly fine said zero ok we need to get to our studies, but zero fell asleep and so did yuuki um ms yuuki! aah as she shot out of her chair ok its your turn to do the math question on the board ok lets se 2+4+3+5x1= wow how am i suppose to solve this? it took 4 tries before she got the rite answer yuuki came to her seat and flopped her head on her desk ah i thought i would never get the rite answer...  
the bell rang and yuuki woke zero up come on the least you can do is help me with the patrol!  
well the same old routine with yelling teens but she had a stalker he keep a eye on lee for me she has been acting strange.  
the night class came out of the gates and aidoh and shiki wer the fist then kaname came and the 4 of them walked away kaname turned to zero and said fight me if you have the guts!

that night while the two of them wer on patrol zero tried to fight kaname hey stop you two yelled a familiar voice ah you ruined the fun. well the next day lee was fallowing yuuki and yori to the gates to where yuuki had to guard to keep the day kids from attacking the night kids suddenly the gates opened and there was a big wow as ruka and adio came walking infront of kaname then lee just exploded like a bomb gosh whats her problem said yori? then yuuki and the night class jumped infront of kaname before she could hurt him but it was to late yuuki and ruka wer the ones to get hurt how dare you hurt my friends they both had black eyes and the cat fight caused yuuki to bleed oh no i have to make a run for it she ran so the night class would not come chasing after her to make lunch off of her, kaname gave the girl that started the fight a mean look and said i gave you one warning now here is your punishemen and he punched her in the face gosh for a rich guy your mean and greedy ha ha me rich yea right where did you get the idea that i was rich? yuuki um my my what to do with you my little touble maker? what did you say oh nothing i will have a talk with yuuki can i come oh no in private well its almost time for you to go to your dorm.  
wel that night after class kaname found yuuki and asked her why she told the new girl the night class was rich well she wanted to know why there was a night class? and i just was thinking quick oh well not far away was our friend lee out of her dorm in a tree and she over herd the conversation between the two you know i trust you with our secret "oh you know after you saving my life i will do anything for you ! as she started to cry oh its ok my deer yuuki san we will find out about your past! oh my poor girl you have a boo boo as Kaname looked at her cuts and he licked her neck oh no one shall get you but me not even zero can have the princes of kurans what are they talking about? yuuki is no princes and why cant she date zero?  
the next day lee walked up to yuuki and asked her if she was dating any one? well not really but then again i gues im taken, who is the lucky man? im not allowed to say, what why ? well 1. why are you asking me if im dating some one i think thats strange ! thats somthing only a guy would ask me.. and 2. its none of your buisnes if me and zero are dating; or if im datng a tree! thats a silly joke lee said yea i gues it was as Yuuki rubbed the back of her head and laughed well suddenly Yuuki saw her lover and she had to run away from her new friend


	2. Chapter 3

Cross Accademy dance.

hey gues what yelled Yori , um what said Yuki as they walked to class i herd that the school was having a school dance and this is the first time ever the headmaster said if the students behave at this one then he will do another one well who are you taking asked Yuki,s toom mate um are you and Kaname going together asked excited calm down said Yuki, I have been thinking of taking lord Kaname because i oh him my life. he saved my life and I will do anything for him , well it was time to sit down and the teacher had walked in ok class calm down.

Im sure we all know about the dance but only those who do there work are allowed to go.  
ah darn thats no fair ! said this one student in the back, well here is home work for tonight said the teacher..  
the class cleared and headed to see the knight class but it was to late zero was there and Yuki was just behind Yori ok im here ! hey what took so long Yuki? i was being walked all over... anyways lets get to patrol. ok people stay away please listen stay back as she pushed the kids away, but she was still trampled on as soon as the knight class came out . Kaname saw what had happened and gave his books to Ruka he ran over to Yuki he picked her up Bridal style and put her on a bench near by and he gave the girls a mad look and it made all the students back away , gosh why does she get all the attention said sarah ?one of the day class students asked as she walked away. Kanames friends pushed away all the girls ,yori ws worried about her room mate. Kaname took Yuki to the nurse and she awoke to find herself with Kaname next to her. hey honey you are finaly awake said a voice um what happened? you got knocked down but you look like your fine..  
i have a question for you said Kaname will you go to the dance with me? yes i will said Yuki in a suprised but shy voice, but I dont have anything nice to wear. oh no need to worry about that said her date as he walked away and had one of his friends guard her for the night. the next day she had gotten a special gift she opened the box with a pink ribbon and their was a long Pink dress in the box she put on the dress and it made her glow . she saw a choker that came with the dress and she walked to the bawl room and found every one was dressed up wow everything looks great she said to herself.

Yuki saw all the other night students but she didn't see Kaname.  
well on the other side of the room was Yori with her date, Adioh hey adioh have you ever notice how close Yuki and Kaname are? Adioh tried to change the subject, oh well they are just good friends um well i was just asking because you go to school with Kaname, its ok Yori . Oh Adioh have you seen Lord Kaname ? oh no Lady Yuki you can check the balcane oh thank you. um why do you call her Lady Yuki? oh its a polite thing to do where I come from. Kaname was on the Balcone waiting for Yuki oh there you are! you look so Pretty that dress makes you glow, oh now lets dance , ok but why not with the others? we are not like the others. uh what do you mean Kaname? we are some of the most powerful vampires around and vampires well they marry there sibblings and wel I was engaged when i was 12 and am still searching for my lost lover um what does this have to do with me? well you are my lost sibbling your my younger sister but you wer adopted by the chairman of the school. suddenly memories came rushing to Yuki and Kaname gave her a quick smile your starting to remember that day.

then the night suddenly seemed to be over and every one went back to there dorms suddenlly Adioh smelled fresh blood in the air it was Yuki she had returned back her her self the spell had been broken.  
Princes Yuki has returned idioh said. well Yuki,s eyes turned red and she looked into Kanames eyes and said i know you your my brother)! yori saw the two on her way walking back to the dorms and she herd Yuki and saw her walking to the boys dorm with Kaname um i wonder why she is going to the night dorms? so Yori followed them but Adioh stopped her um where do you think you are going ? um i am worried about Yuki i saw her coming here with Kaname and before Yori could get another word in adioh said no worries she is safe any ways Kaname would never hurt a friend , what are you guys hiding? back in the night class dorm ? Yuki was still getting her memories back oh my gosh! I am engaged to my brother. whats wrong with that? said Kaname thats what every one in our family does . that night Yori over herd the conversation , wow they are related ! and yet they are supposed to get married. the next day the sun made Yuki,s eyes burn and she was tired she was barely able to get out of bed, come one sleepy head get up said Yori im coming said Yuki in a grogy voice she got into her uniform and bumped into her child hood friend that was adopted by the chairman hey said Zero, Yuki said Hi! as she yawned hey why are you so tire lately? I really don't know. well class started and Yuki sat down and a minute into class and she was asleep.

that night Yuki was escorted to her dorm. and the headmaster had arranged for Yuki to stay in the day class for another month then she would be joining her brother. it had been a week since the dance had happened and Yuki had come out and met her room mate hello how was your day? well it was good said her best friend well i have a bit of home work on science and history on vimpires ha ha just to think if there was vampires laughed Yori and Yuki...

well the two searched in the librabry and it told about vampire families and wich ones wer the most powerful ones. um this is intresting ther was a vampire clan that had kanames last name said yori maybe he is a vampire?


	3. Chapter 5

true blood. yuki and Kaname are really royal sibblings trying to live a normal life but no one knows they are vampires..

Wake up yelled Yukis room mate yori ok im awake!  
Yuki we can not be late for class or else we will get detencion.  
well the two girls wer a secont late and the teacher gave them a mean look,  
well Yuki had to go up to the black board and do a math question wich took 2 trys .  
then 15 minutes later the bell rang. oh I have to go and do my duties ! oh Yuki you are always so busy I know but its worth it I get paid. well she and Yori walked to the BRONZE GATES THAT HAD A ROSE ENGRAVED into it, and she saw a student trying to open the gate hey! no one is allowed to see the boys class untill the gate opens oh i just wanted to se what they looked like before the gate opened . well suddenly the gate opened. and the first one to walk out was the leader which was her brother A tall guy with dark brown hair and redish brown eyes like Yuuki had well the two could be twins except for he was much taller. hey Kaname is like so cute but then one girl was saying that Kaname had come from a royal family and that's why he looked so handsome, then suddenly Kaname stopped and looked at Yuki and said hello ms Yuuki how are You?  
and all the girls wer starring at the two because he actually stopped and talked to her.  
then he and his friends walked off to class bye ms yuuki said the blond one with blue eyes.  
wow even one of his friends knows you! Kaname never talks to any of the girls , he must really have a soft spot for you said Yori no he and me grew up together um Yori did not believe her she went and asked the head master the question since he knew everything she is telling the truth.

Wow as Yori,s mouth dropped. well that night on patrol Yuki saw 2 girls near the boys dorm hey its dangerous! and you are out past your curfew, oh come on all we wanted to do was see the boys at night oh geeze she mumbled they don't know what they are capable of? then the girls were escorted back to there dorms well on her way back to duties she ran into one of Kanames body guards oh hello Princess hello to you I hope your not hungry because i am said Yuuki i have not eaten in ages!  
well if any one found out i was the vampire Princes my life would be in danger said my brother well he is right that's why we must keep it a secret to all those new newcomers that have no idea who you are, I agree said Yuki well may i keep you company until the sun starts to come um good thing i always keep a umbrella with me said Yuuki that's a good idea . well sun came up and Yuki was exhausted she calapsed onto her bed oh Im so tired she said but i must try to get to class as she dragged herself off her bed and noticed that Yori was already gone.

im so sorry im late as she snuck into her class and sat next to her room mate hey where wer you the other night? um i was on duty and hanging out with a friend oh well im suprised you made it to class , you need to get more sleep!  
yes im a bit tired as she layed her head down on her desk while the teacher was giving a lecture.  
wake up this is no slumber party! yelled the teacher um what happened? as Yuki jumped up oh poor Yuki..she will never get enough sleep said Yori. the bell rang and Yuki went to her dorm real quick and ruka was by her side as her body guard ok Ruka i need some sleep as she ran to her dorm and slept for 15 minutes oh wake up princes yes im coming ms Ruka as she put her shoes back on and ran out the door and was in the court yard area where the night students would be coming out to go to class Yuki her a girl say i dont know how you cant love them specialy Kaname , oh you dont know how they can be she said to her. acting like she didnt like the night class um what was that all about lady Yuki? oh i had to put up some kind of act around these humans ha ha well suddenly Kaname and his friends came out from behind the gates and all the girls wer running towards him oh i feel so sorry for my brother. Yori saw Kaname talking to Yuki. oh hello Kaname, you two oh hi said Yori well its time for me to head to class said Kaname the next day Yuki was in class and lthe teacher was giving a history lesson ok class todays lesson is about vampires I have to believ from the evadence that vampires do excist!  
and vampires do not turn into bats yes a vampire has fangs but they have pale skin Yuki was giggling in the back but only half of what he said was true then the bell rang and Yuki and Ruka ran to the night dorm and she told Kaname what the wacky teacher was saying about them ok ok calm down Princes . well they think that just because we have fangs that we are monsters! she said in a upset voice I know they dont know what they are talking about . well Yori had followed Yuki to the Night dorm um i wounder what she is doing in the night dorm?  
well she tried to open the heavy doors but could not, Kaname I sense a stranger outside all i can tell by the scent is its a girl I wounder if its Yori said Yuki who said the rest the gang my room mate she thinks there is somthing bad going to happen. and she is worried about me. Um well lets bring the poor girl in before she turns into toast.  
the big french doors opened and Yori fell to the ground ouch, oh let me help you up said Yuuki im fine its you that im worried about! you don't need to be worried about me. in fact i have all the protection right here in this very room. um but from who and what? well Yori you are the one that thinks something bad is going to happen to me. Well it wont because I have friends that are willing to help me fight what ever battle, hold on lady Yuki said the blue eyed boy we must not get excited over nothing, well Kaname came walking down the stairs ok whats all the comotion ?  
its nothing Kaname its just this girl thinks trouble is coming this way . um if so i would be able to feel it he said now go before you get into trouble. he said Yuki do you want to go back with her? I might as well but I need to talk about somthing with you and the headmaster.  
ok ,  
you know you can talk to me any time he said in a kind voice I know my love.  
as she hugged him before she went out the door but as she left Kaname was lonely again.  
that night Yuki was told about a ball that was going to be held october 10th,  
um I wounder if only the night students will attend or both night and day? well the head master wants me to go and make sure nothing goes wrong, well the next day Kaname had Yuki meet him in the court yard and he asked her if she would go to the ball with him? yea I would love to" she said excitedly ok then its a date " I gues you and me walking into the courtyard and we will be treated like royalty. she said as he kissed her small hand well Yuki was given a long light pink dress from Kaname and she wore no shoes she could not stand shoes, she would rather feel the cool wooden floor on her small feet. they met and all the body gaurds gave a bow. to the sibblings , come lets go and dance then they noticied the scent of the day class was in the room they were all dressed up in Halloween costumes, and thats why its a Halloween ball well they saw Zero was not dressed up in any costume at all if so it would be a night guard, ha ha as Yuki giggled and gave Zero a big smile trying to make him smile back but he just grinned. well lets dance the nights young said every one Yuki grabbed Zeros hand and said you to party pooper. one girl grabbed a glass that had reddish pink water and took a sip and spit it out yuck what kind of fruit punch is this?oh no she drank some of the blood tablets, oh my bad said the head master those are special made drinks made for certain guest,  
well I dont want another one she said it tasted so salty.. um I will just take a soda she said ok coming up. im thirsty said kaname and his crew who grabbed a blood tablet drink and guzzled it down man it hit the spot I have had to get you to the realstuff in the past, but its better than nothing.  
groaned hanabusa yes you are definitely right said Ruka as she came over in a red dress that was a victorian type gown and she had a black mask covering her face. oh you look myserious said odio well im supposed to look sexy! um whats all the comotion over? well earlier a girl accidently drank one of our blood drinks and she saw us drink it and she is freeking out because she couldnt taste the goodnes .Ha ha as Ruka was laughing at what they had just told her.

those silly humans , kaname is always making jokes how we have matured into a smarter breed of people than the human race. I gues thats what his teacher taught him, well how do you like the party? well its ok then Yori came and said oh Yuki im sorry i was late i couldnt find my ouftit , what are you supposed to be? im a rock star! well Yori had curled her short Brown hair and had put blue streaks in it, ok well the nights almost over and so is the dance said Yuki and Kaname gave her a good nite hug and kiss she started to blush is there somthing going on between you and him? asked a few of the day class students no we are good um i wounder if i should go on and tell Yori that Kaname is my brother well then that would be like telling the whole school that your a vampire! said the headmaster yea I know but I feel like my life is a big secret! yes and also then the day class would be wanting to date my brother even though he is taken as she started to blush thinking about how many times her brother had protected her from danger well you are right i should keep it a secret and only the night class knows of us being sibblings, for the time being he said. kaname may i at least just tell Yori that your my long lost brother and i will leave out that we are vampires...


End file.
